Algún otro camino
by Coulter
Summary: los Potter vivos, la guerra se ha convertido en una batalla entre Voldemort y Dumbledore, y solo dos personas son capaces de verlo. Puede cambiar esta situación? JPRL SBLE SSRB


**Disclaimer**

**Advertencia:** A ver, la lista: Slash, Universo Alterno, seguramente Violencia (tanto física como sexual) (puede incluir tortura) y, lo peor de lo peor: PALABRAS FEAS! (noooooooooo!)

**Cuotas:**_ "Entonces, si te parecía mal¿porqué tiraste esa piedra¿Qué querías? Si no lo hubiese hecho, yo habría sido el siguiente./De las 40 personas que erais, 36 pensaron como tú. Si uno de vosotros se hubiese negado a tirar su piedra, los otros 35 le habrían seguido y esa pobre mujer se habría salvado."_- Mark Twain.-(no es demasiado exacta :P)

"_Un hombre valiente constituye una mayoría"_- Andrew Jackson

**Dedicado:** A akasha-bennington, por supuesto! Si no fuera por ti, esto no habría visto nunca la luz (de la pantalla del ordenador, que es la más bonita del mundo)

**Dos hombres valientes**

Regulus cerró los ojos, apoyó un hombro contra la pared y se llevó la mano del otro brazo al pecho, como si de esa manera pudiese ordenar a su respiración que volviese a su ritmo normal. Lo único que consiguió fue sentir las cada vez más lentas palpitaciones de su corazón. "Acelérate" pensó desesperado. "Más rápido, por favor, más rápido, más rápido, más rápido". Pero sólo le obedecieron sus pulmones, justamente los únicos que no quería que lo hicieran

No tenía fuerzas ni para pensar en lo patético de su situación: ni en los últimos segundos de su vida conseguía hacer las cosas bien. Sólo quería que su pie izquierdo se colocase delante delante del derecho de una puta vez. De hecho, primero quería ser capaz de apartarse un poco de la pared para descargar todo su peso sobre una mano y, así, poder avanzar.

Sólo quedaba una manzana.

Sin abrir los ojos consiguió avanzar unos pasos más antes de tropezar con sus propios pies.

Un container lleno a reventar de bolsas de basura evitó que cayese de bruces al suelo.

Enterró la cara en una bolsa especialmente blandita, incapaz de sentir el horrible hedor que desprendía.

"No, ahora no. Tienes que levantarte. Sólo un poco más. Un poco más y podrás descansar todo lo que quieras. Pero ahora estoy tan bien... Podría quedarme así para siempre. Para nunca más. No, Regulus. Sólo unos pasos y todo esto habrá servido para algo. Levántate, levántate, levántate..."

Con increíble esfuerzo logro meterse una mano en el bolsillo y apretar el collar que tenía dentro.

Ese simple gesto le dio las suficientes fuerzas para levantar la cabeza, abrir los ojos y continuar su camino.

Los nubarrones blancos que ocupaban su vista no le impidieron ver que estaba increíblemente cerca de la casa de su hermano.

Agotado, se desplomó sobre el timbre de su casa. El saber que llegaba el final, por alguna extraña razón, acentuaba su cansancio y a la vez le daba una resistencia que nunca creyó poseer.

Su cuerpo cayó todo lo pesado que era hacia delante cuando alguien abrió la puerta. Unos brazos le abrazaron por debajo de las axilas, evitando una caída brusca.

.- ¡Oh, por todos los dioses!.¿Regulus?. ¡Oh, mierda!. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El moreno suspiró aliviado. De todas las personas que podían haber abierto esa puerta, Remus Lupin era en la única que no había osado pensar por miedo a la desilusión. Y como un sueño, estaba entre sus brazos una vez más.

El lugar perfecto para morir. O así lo pensó su consciencia, que desapareció para no volver.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Remus se estaba cabreando cada vez más.

Para un observador externo, era simplemente un joven que escuchaba atento y con expresión impasible las sabias palabras de un hombre con clara autoridad sobre él. Nada más diferente de la realidad.

Claro está que los signos estaban ahí: los labios apretados, el extraño brillo en sus ojos, la tensión en sus hombros, los puños apretados sobre su regazo, la manera en que intentaba no girar la cabeza por nada del mundo.

Pero claro¿quién se iba a fijar en Remus Lupin cuando Albus Dumbledore estaba hablando? Ciertamente, no los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Ciertamente, no James Potter, y menos con su mujer e hijo a su lado. Si había una regla que el moreno tenía claro que debía respetar costase lo que costase, esa era no mirar ni hablar a parte con Moony si estaba con Lily. Ya no digo quedar a solas con él. Así que básicamente sólo podían hablar como se debía cuando quedaban con Sirius, con Peter o los cuatro juntos, cosa que pasaba cada vez con menos frecuencia.

Por primera vez en una reunión de la Orden, eso no era lo que preocupaba al castaño.

Que Sirius no estuviese tan solo reafirmaba sus sospechas. Suponía que en el fondo había esperado que apareciese a última hora, comprobar que todo eran dudas infundadas por su hermano pequeño para hacerle daño.

Y mientras su amigo de toda la vida le contaba a Voldemort todos sus secretos, Dumbledore solo hablaba y hablaba de pequeños ataques, de aquellos que habían muerto, de lo importante que era mantenerse unidos. Nadie nombraba al miembro faltante.

Los músculos del cuello del licántropo se tensaron.

Dumbledore pasó a hablar de profecías, del pequeño Longbottom que se había quedado huérfano, pero que, por suerte, los mortífagos no habían podido encontrar, ya que sus padres habían tenido la excelente idea de esconderlo junto a su abuela. De como se había convertido en el objetivo número uno de los mortífagos y como eso acordaba excelentemente con sus planes.

Remus cogió silenciosamente aire varias veces, tratando de tranquilizarse.

.- ¿Así que pensamos utilizar al pequeño Neville para tenderle una trampa a Voldemort?- preguntó pausadamente, utilizando con plena consciencia el "nosotros" que solía usar Dumbledore cuando contaba sus planes.

.- Exacto. Necesitaremos un escuadrón que lo proteja, otro que...

Pero Remus se levantó de su silla con gestos lánguidos, sin prisa, interrumpiéndole de manera más brusca que si se hubiese levantado de manera violenta.

.- Serán tus planes, Dumbledore, porque yo no pienso participar en ellos.

Severus Snape, al lado del director, lo miró completamente sorprendido.

.- Remus...- dijo Lily al otro lado de la mesa en tono conciliador.

Y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

.- ¡No intentes calmarme Lilianne¡Podría haber sido vuestro hijo!

La pelirroja apretó a Harry con fuerza entre sus brazos y miró al amigo de su marido con dos ojos que pretendían ser dos puñales.

.- Y tú hubieras preferido que fuese así¿verdad?

Todos contuvieron el aire a su alrededor.

James miró a su mujer sin poder creer que hubiese dicho eso. Pero la expresión de Remus le confirmó que sí, que esas fatídicas ocho palabras habían salido de la boca que había besado tantas veces, de aquellos labios gruesos que siempre le habían recordado a aquellos otoros que se habían posado inseguros sobre los suyos en su primer beso y que ahora estaban entreabiertos en una mueca de incredulidad. Se removió incómodo en su asiento y miró al otro protagonista de ese y tantos besos compartidos con una mirada de arrepentimiento por no defenderle.

De todas maneras, pensó Remus con amargura, tampoco contaba con su colaboración. Sabía que eso ya no era una batalla de sus palabras contra las de Dumbledore. Su relación con James en sus tiempos de Hogwarts, gracias a Sirius, fue un secreto a voces. También fue gracias al heredero que había dejado de ser relación, según se había enterado hacía poco. De todas maneras, cuando James eligió a Lily sobre él mirando hacia algún punto inconcreto de la mesa, su corazón se volvió a romper. Una vez más.

Cogió una gran bocanada de aire, dispuesto a que el dolor que notaba en la garganta no se notase en su voz.

.- No pienso trabajar con alguien dispuesto a condenar a la desgracia una vida que todavía no ha empezado sólo para conseguir sus fines. Esto no es más que otro grupo sectario. No quiero vencer a Voldemort igualándome a él. De esto a ser un mortífago hay un paso muy pequeño, no tenemos más que ver el ejemplo de Peter y Sirius, y yo no pienso participar más en esta farsa.

.- ¡Sirius no es ningún mortífago!- se indignó Lily.

.- Seguid engañándoos- susurró con malicia, y clavó sus ojos en los de Snape.

Lo sabía. No hacía falta que dijese nada para que Severus supiese que el licántropo estaba completamente enterado de donde restaban sus verdaderas lealtades. No sabía de donde había conseguido la información, pero lo sabía. El maestro de pociones tragó saliva esperando que soltase la bomba final, pero Remus se giró y volvió a fijar sus ojos en los de Dumbledore.

.- Este no es el camino. Sé que este no es el camino- y se fue.

.- Ha tenido unos días difíciles- dijo Dumbledore al cabo de poco con tono condesciente.- Cuando se tranquilice, volverá.

Pero no lo hizo.

**Notas de la Autora:** Que akasha, por fin¿eh? Bueno, esto es solo el aperitivo, a ver que tal :).

Espero que os guste, aunque los personajes no tengan la caracterización típica del resto de fanfictions y, además, no estoy demasiado acostumbrada a escribir demasiado angst (yo le tiro a la comedia ligera XDDD). Así que, por favor, dadme su opinión. Ya sabéis: Comentarios, Críticas y Chocolates!

Por cierto, ya sé quales son las parejas que voy a ponr (y akasha también XD), pero de todas maneras me gustaria saber si quereis ver alguna en especial. ¿Qué decís?

En fin, adiós, sed felices, y no os olvideis de dejar un review!


End file.
